walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Melvin (Fear)
Melvin, also referred to as Mel, is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Vultures and serves as the secondary antagonist of the first half of Season 4. Personality Melvin is show to be a slightly charismatic and cocky individual. When first meeting Madison, Melvin is hinted to be a cold blooded killer who will do what it takes for him and his people to survive, and doesn't appear to be bothered when telling Maddie that he and the Vultures can simply wait for Madison and all of her people to die so they can take over the stadium, despite this, he does offer Maddie a chance to join them, to which she refuses. Shown by his caring nature towards Charlie and conversation with Maddie regarding the tragedies of his previous settlement, Melvin appears to have a softer side to him. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Melvin's life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than he has a brother named Ennis. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the zombie outbreak, Melvin eventually formed and became the leader of a group of survivors that would eventually become known as "The Vultures". He and his people survived by approaching settlements and groups of survivors and waiting patiently for these groups to eventually die as a result of the dead or circumstances orchestrated by Melvin and his people and once the survivors were all dead, Melvin and his people would take all of their resources and supplies for themselves. Under his leadership, his group also became adept at herding the dead into secure locations and marking these locations with white flags reading the number of the dead inside and these likely operated as traps for other survivors. At some point Melvin and his group found a young girl named Charlie all alone and he recruited her as one of his spies in order to infiltrate settlements and learn of the defenses and resources inside. At some point he and his people began to scavenge the area around the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium and raided several stores and took every supply. They also herded a large group of the dead into large oil tankers in the area as well. It was around this time that Melvin used Charlie as a way to infiltrate the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium with the intention to eventually kill every survivor inside and take all of their resources. Season 4 "Another Day in the Diamond" Melvin and his gang of Vultures arrive at the Dell Diamond settlement one night and calmly lure the zombies in the parking lot into a truck. He and the others then put out chairs and drink beer as they wait for someone to approach them. When Madison eventually meets with Melvin, he reveals that Charlie is his spy sent to collect information from the settlement as he reveals details about their armory and farming situation. He tells Madison that eventually he and his people will be able to take all of their things at the settlement once they are dead, hinting that they will eventually kill all of her people. Madison remains defiant but Melvin is unfazed and remains in the parking lot for a couple of days with his fellow Vultures. "Good Out Here" TBA "Buried" TBA "Just in Case" Melvin will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Melvin has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people (Caused and Direct) Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"Another Day in the Diamond" (Flashback) *"Good Out Here" (Flashback) *"Buried" (Flashback) *"Just in Case" Category:Alive Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Texas Category:The Vultures Category:Antagonists